Waffles Gone Wrong
by AllieJannie
Summary: Draco and his daughter had found themselves in a waffle-like disaster. One Shot! Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

_**Waffles Gone Wrong**_

 **One Shot!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters doesn't belong to me but J.K. Rowling's.** __

"Daddy."

"Daddy!"

"DADDY."

The horrid shake and the loud yell that came from a five-year-old shock Draco Malfoy awake. He blinked sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he did so. "I'm up," he muttered and looked at the little girl whose stormy grey eyes were sparkling with annoyance. She crossed her arm and continued to glare at him. "Yes, Cassie?"

"It's..." she scrutinized the clock beside his bed. "Eight thirty, and I want waffles!"

"Call the houself then."

"Mummy gave it an 'off day'," Cassie shook her head, and her frizzy brown hair whipped from left to right. Damn it, Hermione, Draco thought as he imagined the curly brunette. Only she would get out of the house and give the bloody house elf a day off on Monday–freaking Monday! At Eight Thirty in the bloody morning! But one look at his daughter, the former Slytherin sighed and let his feet slam itself on the carpeted floor. Noticing that she had finally convinced him to come with her, she gave a squeal, "Yay! Daddy c'mon!"

The things he'd do for his daughter, he smiled and a chuckle slipped out from his lips. "Okay, Cas," he said as he let his daughter grab him by the hand and pull him to the kitchen. Their kitchen was huge, with every single ingredient they could think of stuffed in the 'fridge' (Hermione called it that way.) That was when the blond man froze. Draco groaned. "Sweetheart," he said as softly as he could, not wanting to make the girl sad. "I don't know how to make waffles."

Cassie stopped and tilted her head to him. Her eyes started to water, and her bottom lip started to tremble. "B-But today is waffles day!" She whispered. "You and mommy promised that we would make waffles together."

"But mommy is with Aunt Ginny," he knelt down, clasping his hands onto Cassie's shoulders. "I don't think she'd be coming back early too." Of course she wasn't. The weaselette had 'broke her water' as they put it, and she was about to give birth to their second from what he had remembered her saying.

"You promise," she muttered. "And mommy said we must keep them. Please, daddy! I'll be a good girl now!" Her eyes widened and her hands laced together as she begged him. Merlin. Draco cursed when he gave an involuntary nod, and the young girl cheered in delight. Damn it. He was spoiling her, but looking at the way she continued to bounce up and down, even Draco couldn't help but laugh and smile too. It was worth it anyway.

"Now," Draco pointed at her. "You see mommy make waffles before right? How does she make them?"

She shrugged. "I think she was putting some myxtur."

"Mixture," he corrected before he opened the fridge. "Now where is that bloody mixture." He scanned the selection of boxes that were by the end of the fridge, but he had found none. There were bags of white powder in one, which was weird. Then there was another one that looked so creamy. Wait! He remembered! He needed to put sugar, right? He had remembered Hermione putting a bit of that before. And there were eggs too...Yes. He could do this. Fuck. He was Draco Malfoy, Merlin's sake! He was the top of his class (well, next to Hermione). He could make some bloody waffles.

"Okay Cassie, we're going to make some waffles!"

* * *

"Bloody hell," Draco groaned as his hands slapped the back of his forehead; he glanced at the clock. 9:30. It had said. Nine fucking thirty! He looked at his surroundings and contemplated on how he was going to clean this up now because even a simple Scourgify wouldn't be able to fix this. He then turned his attention to his daughter who had cream all over her face and white powder thrown at her from head to toe. The former Slytherin wouldn't be able to judge as he also looked exactly the same. "Your mother is going to kill me!"

"Bad word, daddy," Cassie wagged her finger at him before fluffing her pajamas, giggling from the way puffs of smoke were rising from the fabric. Her father groaned even more.

He didn't know what happened. He was mixing. Then all of a sudden the bloody thing started to rise–well fly and splashed them right on the face. Accidental magic or not, the little girl is going to be the death of him. He swore this wasn't the first time her accidental magic got them into trouble. Ever since she was a baby, she seem to want to torment him. She was definitely going to be a Slytherin. Draco sighed, but later on grinned at the thought. Well, if that did happen, Hermione owed him ten galleons. "Cassie, do you mind helping daddy clean this up?"

She giggled, "No."

Cassie jumped before running away, her brown hair flying everywhere. Draco laughed loudly as his arms spread out and his fingers wiggled to the direction that she had ran. "Daddy's gonna catch you," he smirked before sprinting to catch up with her. The young girl's laughs vibrated down the hallway, making him smile. She was definitely easy to catch. "Come out come out–"

"Cassiopeia Jane Malfoy, Draco Hyperion Malfoy, what have you done to my kitchen?" A shriek had sounded in the hallway and he whipped his head to find a familiar brunette right in front of him. Her hands were placed on her sides and she cocked her hip to the right. If she didn't look intimidating, he would've already been amused by her. Cassie poked her head from the second to the last room from the left and her innocent eyes widened. Hermione glanced at them, her eyes narrowing. "Well?"

"It was daddy's fault!" Cassie immediately pointed at her father.

"My fault," he looked mockingly offended. "It was your accidental magic."

"No mommy," she turned her wide eyes to her mother who softened at the sight of them. "It is all daddy's fault."

It was Hermione's turn to smirk, "Honey, as much as I would love to succumb to your pouty look. I'm sure it's your accidental magic that caused all of this," the little girl's shoulders slumped in defeat. "But it was also daddy's fault too, isn't it?" her head snapped up and she started to nod rapidly. "How about this, you both would have waffles, but this is the last time I'm going to have to clean this mess."

Cassie pumped her fist up in the air, grinning. "Yey! I love you, mommy!"

"Now go to the bathroom dear, and I'll help you clean up," Hermione watched the little girl skipped back to her bedroom before turning to Draco who also copied Cassie's innocent look. "Now you, I leave you for three hours because of Ginny, and you decided to mess up the kitchen?"

"In my defense, it wasn't my accidental magic."

The former Gryffindor snorted.

"Besides," Draco smirked. "I think you should give me my ten galleons before you lose the bet."

She shook her head, dropping her arms to the side. "Please, she'd be a Gryffindor."

"That wouldn't happen, love," he winked. "Remember that she's a Malfoy. Malfoys don't get sorted to Gryffindor."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "We'll see." She said before walking off to where their daughter went. Draco shook his head.

Cassie better be in Slytherin, he thought with a grin as he strolled to the messy kitchen, planning to clean it while Hermione was gone.

Then again, no matter what house she went into, she would always have him wrap around her little pinkie finger.


	2. Cassie's House

**Hey guys! Thank you Snowy Willow and a guest that had comment on the last chapter. I decided to make this a bit of a two-shot... sorry if this is short! And don't forget to review and share your thoughts!**

"Draco!" The former bushy haired Gryffindor yelled at the blond man who was sitting on the couch holding the next edition of the Daily Prophet. He brought down the news paper and raised his eyebrows at her. "Cassie sent her first letter." With that, Hermione waved a piece of parchment up in the air, and the Daily Prophet found itself on the ground as the former Slytherin made his way to his wife.

"Have you got the ten galleons, 'Mione?" Draco said with a cheeky grin, earning a slap on his chest. It was six 'o clock in the morning, but with their busy schedule of Hermione being a Healer and him working as an auror, it was a bit of a habit to wake up at this time in the morning–even if it was Sunday. "Malfoys never lose."

Hermione smirked at him as she scanned the letter, "Well... This might be the first time you did."

"WHAT?"

"Ten galleons, Malfoy," she had her palm up as he snatched the white parchment from her hands, reading it carefully. Bloody hell. He actually owed the witch ten galleons, he thought.

 _Mum and Dad,_

 _The first week in Hogwarts was amazing, really, really amazing! James and I were sorted in the same house so dad, you might want to give mum her ten galleons because I'm in Gryffindor! Izzy was sorted in Slytherin, but we still continued to talk from day to day basis. Before you send any questions regarding my academics, yes, mum, I've been studying. I_

 _I'm going to try out for Quidditch, dad! Chaser. Thank Merlin Uncle Harry removed the rule on 'no brooms' thing, or else I would've already died of boredom. No offense, mom, but studying isn't fun at all._

 _I'll write to you soon!_

 _Cassie._

"First Malfoy to ever be sorted in Gryffindor," Draco smirked fondly, shaking his head. Well, at least it wasn't any other house. If the bloody hat said she would do good in Gryffindor, then so be it. Heck, he still would be pleased even if his daughter was sorted in Hufflepuff! "And I thought my goddaughter would be a Ravenclaw." he muttered, remembering the bet he made with Blaise Zabini on what house his daughter would be sorted in.

Hermione laughed, "Face it, you're shit at guessing houses. What house did you thought Nott's son would be placed in–Hufflepuff, right?"

He rolled his eyes before pointing his finger at his wife's enlarged stomach, "Well, if my son grows up, he'd be a Slytherin. That's for sure."

"Who says it would be a son?" she countered. "And he'd be a Gryffindor, I could feel it."

"Well, you feel wrong," Draco smirked. "Thirty galleons he'd be a Slytherin?"

"You're bloody on, ferret."


End file.
